


Say something, I'm giving up on you

by MadameCissy



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/F, Summer of Smut, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCissy/pseuds/MadameCissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have one last moment before everything is about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say something, I'm giving up on you

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Last Time.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you 

_And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye_

_A Great Big World - Say Something_

Brenda flicked on the bathroom light and switched on the shower. As she waited for the water to heat up she turned to the mirror and studied her naked reflection; her tousled blonde manes, the slight flush of pink on her cheeks, the way her nipples had hardened just by stepping into the cool bathroom. Her eyes focuses on the purplish mark just above her collarbone and she gingerly reached to touch it. The skin felt a little rough against her fingertips and she smiled at the memory of how it had come to be there.

In the bed her lover was still asleep. Brenda had watched her for a while, the way the light blue sheets complimented the dark shades of Sharon's hair, the way the fabric seemed to kiss her skin. She looked so peaceful and so beautiful, Brenda had only been able to watch her for a few moments before feeling a little overwhelmed and clambering out of the bed.

Brenda placed her hands on either side of the sink and gulped down a couple of deep breaths. She ached inside at the thought of not being able to do this again; not being able to see Sharon sleep, brush the hair out of her eyes, kiss the soft skin of her shoulder, her neck, her hands... Anywhere. After today, that would all be over. Their affair would be over.

Brenda shuddered at the word "affair." That was not what this was. Affairs were dirty little secrets kept between hotel room walls. This, what she and Sharon had, was something else. It was Sunday mornings in bed if the opportunity was there, it was walks along the beach and long phone calls, watching the other do mundane things around the house like making coffee or pairing socks and endless text messages. It was going out for dinner and going shopping, holding hands when they knew no one would see them. Moments they both wanted to last longer than they did before going back to their real lives. What it was was a secret. But it wasn't an affair.

Brenda's flight to Washington would leave in six hours. She still needed to go home and pick up her suitcases and say goodbye to Fritz. She still needed to pretend she cared enough about her "other" life to go back to it, at least for a few moments, before turning around and running from it all.

Brenda stepped into the shower and let the warm water saturate her hair. She reached for the shampoo, Sharon's shampoo, and squirted some into the palm of her hand. She washed her hair and applied some conditioner. She had done this countless times before. Most days she would go to work with her hair smelling of Sharon.

The longer she stood under the hot flow, the more she didn't want to wash it away; the scent of Sharon and sex, the feeling of Sharon's hands on her shoulders, her breasts, her legs. She didn't want that to disappear down the drain with the water. She didn't want any of it to be gone.

Goosebumps covered her skin when the shower door opened and a cool gust of air was brought into the small, warm space. Through the steam, Brenda could see Sharon's face and the older woman smiled.

"Is there room for me in here?"

Brenda watched, speechless, as Sharon came closer. She looked so beautiful with her thick brown hair slowly growing damp, her bright green eyes and the lines around them left behind by both time and smiles. Brenda's gaze dropped lower, to Sharon's shoulders and her breasts, both covered with a fine, delicate dusting of freckles that stood out softly against her porcelain skin.

Brenda had never seen a woman more beautiful than Sharon Raydor.

The water rained down on both of them now and Brenda stood almost frozen when Sharon's arms slid around her waist and pulled her closer. The feeling of Sharon's wet skin against her own was wonderful and when Sharon lifted up her head a little and looked up at Brenda, she slowly leaned in and kissed the brunette.

Brenda lost herself in the feeling of Sharon's soft lips mixed with the warm water and her arms snaked around Sharon's back, pulling her closer. She was so used to Sharon, knew every part of her there was to know, and just holding her felt like things were falling into place.

"I hope you weren't planning on leaving without saying goodbye," Sharon said softly when they parted. She brushed a wet curl out of Brenda's eyes.

Brenda swallowed. They hadn't talked much about the actual goodbye, mainly because Brenda didn't want to. Talking about it would make it real and she didn't want it to be real. She wanted to hold on to this, whatever it was, for as long as she could.

"I wouldn't dare," she answered and let her fingers dance over Sharon's shoulder.

"Good," Sharon hummed and smiled. "Did you wash your hair with my shampoo again?"

Brenda giggled. They'd had this conversation many times. One year Sharon had even bought Brenda the shampoo and conditioner for Christmas. Brenda had kept them at the duplex and used them whenever she and Sharon spent too much time apart but somehow it was never quite the same as using the bottle Sharon kept in her shower.

Sharon reached for the soft sponge on the small tray behind Brenda and then picked up the bottle with shower gel. She squirted a small amount of the thick, creamy white liquid into the sponge and then looked up at Brenda.

"Turn around," she said, smiling, and Brenda did what Sharon asked.

She placed her hands against the cool tiles of the shower wall and gasped softly when Sharon placed the sponge against her shoulders. In soft, slow circular motions, Sharon moved the sponge across Brenda's skin. She followed the path left by the sponge with her other hand, spreading the white shower gel and foam across Brenda's entire back. She felt her lover shiver under her touch and leaned in, pressing her lips against the nape of Brenda's neck.

Brenda's fingers involuntarily clenched when she felt Sharon's breasts against her back. She resisted pushing back a little and instead focused on her breathing and the feeling of Sharon's hands across her skin.

Sharon reached the bottom of Brenda's spine and let her index finger circle over the little scar that marked the area just above Brenda's buttock. An unfortunate cycling accident when Brenda was eight was the cause of it. The scar was barely visible but Sharon knew it was there.

Softly Sharon dipped the sponge lower, following the perfectly round shape of Brenda's behind. She leaned closer, pressing her own body against Brenda's, fully aware of just how much Brenda would be able to feel of her right now. She cupped Brenda's left buttock gently, instantly noticing the way the muscles tightened under her touch.

Brenda let out a soft moan as the warm water cascaded down her back, washing away the soap, and when Sharon's soft lips began kissing her now glowing skin, she could no longer contain herself and pressed back against Sharon's body.

Sharon dropped down to her knees as she let the sponge trail down the full length of Brenda's legs. First the back of her thighs. She was careful not to touch too high and then continued further down until she reached Brenda's calves. She'd always loved Brenda's legs. She circled the strong calf muscles with the sponge and her hands before coming round to the front and journeying up towards Brenda's knees.

"Oooh..." Brenda sighed when Sharon's hands moved up higher, inching towards the top of her thighs.

Almost instantly Sharon's free hand shot down to the base of Brenda's spine and she applied a little firm pressure. She brought her lips close to Brenda's ear and said, "Not so fast, Brenda Leigh..."

Brenda's heart thundered in her chest and she bit down on her lip in an attempt to stifle another moan. She felt Sharon's fingers dance over her spine as the hand with the sponge moved up across her stomach and inched closer towards her breasts.

When Sharon finally reached those perfectly sculpted breasts, her hand slipped from Brenda's back to the front of her body and, after covering Brenda's chest in soft white foam, she dropped the sponge to the floor and cupped Brenda's breasts. Brenda whimpered in pleasure and Sharon felt her lover's nipples harden against the palms of her hands.

Sharon squeezed, then massaged Brenda's breasts softly. She slowly rolled the hard little pebbles between her thumb and index finger and bit her lip when Brenda let her head fall back, exposing the stunning curve of her neck. Sharon couldn't resist and leaned in, her lips latching on to the soft skin. She felt Brenda's heartbeat against the tip of her tongue.

"Sharon," Brenda breathed when she felt her lover's right hand slide back down across her stomach. Brown eyes fluttered shut in delight. "Ooh..."

Sharon kissed the length of Brenda's neck down to her shoulders, her left hand still teasing the hard nipples and Brenda's soft breasts. Her right hand had reached the apex of Brenda's thighs and effortlessly slipped through the slick, warm wetness that awaited her there.

"Oooh...Shar..." was all Brenda could manage as Sharon's fingers ghosted over her most sensitive spot before dipping a little lower. Letting out a soft wail, Brenda pushed back from the wall and rested her body against Sharon's just as the older woman slowly entered her with two fingers.

Sharon relished for a moment in feeling Brenda's hot wetness around her fingers before picking up a painfully slow rhythm. She sensed Brenda wanted more and Sharon licked the wet skin across Brenda's neck teasingly, not quite ready to give Brenda what she wanted most.

"Fuck," Brenda whispered as she let herself collapse back against the wall, her hands supporting her weight. She felt Sharon's breasts against her back, her centre against her ass and she spread her legs a little wider to give Sharon more access.

Sharon curved her fingers a little, seeking out the spot she knew would push Brenda over the edge. When she found it she instantly felt the change in Brenda's body and she nipped at Brenda's shoulder, teeth slowly grazing over warm, wet flesh, before slowly and steadily increasing her pace.

"Oh my God," Brenda moaned. "Sharon..."

There would never be a day where Sharon would not like hearing Brenda say her name like that; so full of desire and lust, her voice thick with a hunger only Sharon could ease.

She pushed her fingers a little deeper into Brenda, her other arm wrapped lovingly around the blonde's waist, and pressed her thumb against her lover's clit. Brenda wailed in pleasure as Sharon drew quick, rapid circles over the swollen little bud.

"Yes," Brenda sighed, her voice almost drowned by the sound of the shower. She leaned back against Sharon, her back against Sharon's breasts, and she hissed in delight when Sharon cupped her breast again, pinching the hard nipple between her fingers.

Sharon pushed a little harder, curled her fingers a little deeper and quickly circled Brenda's clit.

Brenda lost herself in the first waves of her orgasm and collapsed against the cold shower wall.

Sharon guided Brenda gently through every wave before slowly pulling her hand back. She rinsed it quickly under the shower as she peppered Brenda's shoulders with kisses. She didn't want to think about the fact this would be the last time she got to do this, that after today there would be no more...

Brenda slowly turned around and caught Sharon's eyes. For a moment neither of them spoke. They didn't need to. They both knew.

Sharon opened her mouth to speak say something but Brenda shook her head. "Don't."

So instead Sharon leaned in and allowed Brenda to kiss away the words that had been on the tip of her tongue. She willingly surrendered herself to Brenda's hands and Sharon found herself pressed with her back against the wall only moments later.

Brenda cupped Sharon's breast with her left hand as her right slid between the brunette's legs. She effortlessly found her way and watched how Sharon's eyes widened as she slid two fingers inside. For a moment she did nothing else other than really feel Sharon.

Sharon wrapped her arms around Brenda's back and lost herself in the feeling of Brenda being inside of her. She let her head fall back and Brenda hungrily attacked the side of Sharon's neck.

She worked her hand slowly between Sharon's legs, taking her time so she knew the older woman would enjoy it fully. She lazily drew her thumb across Sharon's clit and watched how Sharon's teeth sank into her bottom lip, the way her back arched slightly, offering more of herself to Brenda. And Brenda willingly took everything Sharon had to give.

Brenda pressed her lips against Sharon's collar bone before slowly dragging her tongue across towards a swollen nipple and captured it between her teeth. Sharon's hands were almost instantly in her hair. She curled her fingers a little deeper, searching for the one little sweet spot she knew always pushed Sharon over the edge, and Sharon let out a squeal of delight.

Brenda could always tell when Sharon was close. She felt the muscles tense in her thighs, noticed the way her chest rose and fell quickly. Without pulling back she dropped down to her knees, her tongue dragging over the warm, wet flesh of Sharon's stomach, until she could press her lips against Sharon's warm, swollen centre.

"FUCK!" Sharon whimpered and her hands flew down into Brenda's hair, yanking randomly at the blonde curls. She rocked her hips, desperately seeking the last bit of release,

Brenda pressed the tip of her tongue against Sharon's clit and circled it, resulting in a hiss from Sharon, and then she set a pace.

Sharon's head felt like it was going to explode. All she could feel was Brenda... Against her, inside her, tasting her...

"Yes…" Sharon's words were incoherent. She clawed at Brenda's curls and her nails scraped across her lover's shoulders. "Don't stop…."

Sharon came with Brenda's name rolling off her lips over and over. Her body shuddered and then went rigid, her walls clenching tightly around Brenda's fingers as Brenda sucked her throbbing clit into her mouth.

She only stopped when Sharon pushed against her head and Brenda slowly pulled back. She looked up, still on her knees, and watched in awe as Sharon rode out the last waves of her orgasm. Her chest rose and fell with rapid, shallow breaths and Sharon's eyes lazily opened just moments later.

"Hi," Brenda smiled and slowly stood up.

Sharon sheepishly smiled in return, her cheeks were slightly flushed. "Hey."

Brenda pulled Sharon into her arms until they were both standing under the warm flow of water. She brushed strands of dark hair out of Sharon's face and tried to imprint this very image of Sharon into her mind; without her glasses she looked disarming and Brenda had never felt her to be more beautiful.

"I love you."

It sounded like a whisper; it slipped off Sharon's tongue so quietly, the words could easily have gotten lost in the air between them.

Brenda rested her forehead against Sharon's and laced their fingers. "I love you too."

It was Brenda who left the shower first, after asking Sharon to please stay there. She'd not turned around but just walked out and in the bedroom she had gathered her clothes and gotten dressed. She still heard the sound of the shower running and tired not to imagine Sharon standing there, as lost and broken as she felt, and once she had gathered her things, Brenda hesitated.

She could walk back to the door. She could go see Sharon one last time. She could say it.

She could say goodbye. Say _something_.

Instead, Brenda left the bedroom when she heard the shower being turned off. She didn't look back.

She couldn't say it.

Because if she didn't say it then maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be real.


End file.
